


Sha Na Na Na Sha Na Na Na Na (Get a Job)

by Missy



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Coming Out, Excitement, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Summer, job hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Danny Zucko is having a hell of a time finding a job.  Fortunately he has a friend who might want to be more with similar luck.





	Sha Na Na Na Sha Na Na Na Na (Get a Job)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grease (1978), Danny/Kenickie, "Summer lovin', happened so fast...Met a boy cute as can be..."

Danny was very tempted to use his high school diploma as a piece of toilet paper. 

It was an extreme measure but hey – it’d be more useful to wipe his ass on it instead of running around town trying to convince someone he’s a smart guy worthy of being employed. Fixing a car every day at least gave him experience, but guys who own garages weren’t willing to give a rookie a fair shake until he had x amount of years under his belt. It was ridiculous. He’d had his head under the hood of a car since he was twelve. How was he supposed to get experience by already having experience? It made no freakin’ sense at all.

That was why he was sitting at a temp employment agency office, looking for something to help him get through the week. He’d been waiting for his turn when another man slouched into the room. He recognized him by his eyes, versus his flat-combed hair. He didn’t have the temerity to make fun of his suit coat; not when Danny was sitting there in a tie (a freakin’ tie!)

“Holy shit. Kenickie?” 

“Holy shit! Danny!”

They immediately began slapping each other on the back in lieu of a hug, and Danny held his old friend out at a distance. “Looking swell, man.”

“Hey, back atcha. Whatt’re you doing here?” Kenickie asked him.

“Same thing you’re doing – trying to grab a job before I starve to death.” 

Kenickie winced. “I getcha. But you’re still here? Still in Rydell? You didn’t go back to New York like you said?”

Danny shrugged. “Yeah, well, after Sandy went back to Australia with her ma…”

Kenickie winced. “Whew.”

“Yeah. So how the he’ll Riz?” 

“In Manhattan with a dog psychologist. Don’t ask me. I think she wants to be one of those chorus girl chicks. Y’know, the hardass type.”

“She said she wanted to be a secretary.” 

“She is. But y’know Riz – the girls’ probably gonna end up being the president or something.”

The office door opened and a woman in a severe pencil skirt with a beehive hairdo emerged. She looked them both up and down and then she smiled as she handed Danny back the forms he’d filled out. “I think we’ve got something for you, Mister Zucko. Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes? I need to interview…” She shuffled about her clipboards and squinted at the information before her. “Mr. Kenyicky?” 

“Kenyicky” bounced to his feet. “Kenickie,” he said. “Short for…Kenickie.” 

Danny grimaced at the fumble, but he shoved his friend in front of him. “He’s a great guy, and a good worker! I’d be glad to have him on my crew! Heck – if this guy can take us both on we’d make it worth his while!” 

“Yes well…there is an opening for two mechanics at a garage in Angel Grove. I’ll see if he doesn’t mind your inexperience.”

They corked up their celebratory instincts until the woman was back in her office and they were alone on the bench outside.“Did you hear that?” Kenickie slammed his open palm against Danny’s chest, and Danny grinned, almost bounding the guy up and down in his grip. 

“Ain’t it great!” And then Danny experienced the most shocking, most happenstance moment of his entire life – he was kissed on the lips by Kenickie. 

They paused there, mouth to mouth. A heartbeat passed, maybe two. Then they ripped apart and stared at one another. Part of Danny was relieved not to be caught. Another part of him wanted to tear clothing and rip hair – to bite his lips and sink his fingers through the grease.

“What was that, man?”

“It was…” Kenickie strained for a reason. “I don’t know what it was. You just looked really fine, and my tongue wanted to express itself.”

“Pure class.” He said that to his knees. “Pure. Class.”

“Felt like you liked my lack of class.”

“What makes you think that, clod?”

“’Cause you haven’t let go of my hand since we started kissing.”

Danny looked down, and felt like a fool as he realized he was still holding tight to Kenickie’s hand. God, he looked like a total nerd, sitting there holding onto him while he sat beside him! Danny automatically released his grip on Kenickie’s hand and stuffed his hand into the front pocket of his jeans.

“I’m not one of ‘them’, if that’s the next thing outta your smart mouth,” Kenickie says suddenly.

“What? A friendly ghost? Son of Dorothy? Blower of the flying monkeys?”

Kenickie cackled at the variety of terms, but he sobered up a little at Danny’s expression. “So are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Sand wanted a whole-hearted he-man. And I’ve got a fondness for hot boys and hot girls.”

“Ah,” Kenickie said. “Yeah. Riz told me that I wasn’t the only guy in our class.

Danny tilted his head. “Shit. You too?”

“Yeah, me too. But don’t tell nobody! It’s bad enough that Riz knows.”

The door opened, and Kenickie was called for his interview. Danny pretended to read a magazine until they both got the all-okay sign. Then he allowed himself to express all of the joy hidden in his heart by leaping so high he smashed his hair right into the ceiling tile.

They walked out to Kenickie’s car (it was surprisingly expensive and cherry-looking for belonging to a guy who had nothing in the bank). “Can you believe it? The two of us, working side by side at a garage together!” 

“Just like the old days, right?”

“Yeah, but better,” said Kenickie. Danny lifted his chin thoughtfully at the statement, and his old pal grinned. “Uh…look me up sometime, maybe? We’ll go have a beer.”

“Sure. A beer.” Dannny watched Kenickie roar away in his car and thought about the future in a sort of easy, lighthearted, happy way – the first time he’d thought about it as so in months. It was summertime, the living was high. No matter how sudden their newfound attraction was, he was going to cruise it out, nice and easy. Let Kenickie come to him. They had a whole life ahead of them, after all.


End file.
